El amor es un partido de quiddicth
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Harry descubre que tiene otros intereses aparte del quiddicth.HG, RH. Completo.
1. Preparando escobas

N.A: Esta es la versión en castellano de Love is a quidditch match.

El amor es un partido de quidditch

Capítulo 1: Preparando las escobas

En el momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de lo qué le estaba pasando, lo asaltaron una seguidilla de emociones: sorpresa, vergüenza, ansiedad, miedo, cosquillas en el estómago y, finalmente, curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber cuándo era que Ginny Weasley se había vuelto tan bonita. La revelación lo había asaltado esa tarde, durante la primer práctica de quidditch. Mientras la miraba volar en su escoba, porque ella le había pedido algunas indicaciones sobre sus movimientos, no supo exactamente cuando dejó de estudiar su agilidad en la escoba y empezó a deleitarse con la forma que su cabello se movía con el viento y las infinitas tonalidades de los reflejos que desprendía cuando lo alcanzaban los rayos del sol. Después de unos cuantos minutos, Ginny se le acercó volando y Harry pudo ver el bonito color rosado que el ejercicio había puesto en sus mejillas.

"Realmente tengo que mejorar los movimientos evasivos" le dijo. Harry asintió vagamente, y rogó que ella no notara que él no tenía ni idea de lo que había estado haciendo en sus últimos vuelos.

Cuando Harry se acostó esa noche permaneció largo rato despierto tratando de convencerse que haber descubierto que Ginny era bonita no debía significar nada más.

Empezó a recordar el ultimo verano en La Madriguera, cuando Ginny y él habían empezado a ser amigos.

Harry permanecía largas horas a solas sin ganas de hablar con nadie, a veces ella se sentaba a su lado sin decir nada, y él le agradecía mentalmente su compañía silenciosa. Al principio Harry no se había dado cuenta por qué la compañía de Ginny le parecía más natural que la de sus hermanos, pero fue ella quien se lo señaló la primera vez que interrumpió su pacto silencioso.

"Yo también lo he visto, Harry. Y lo sigo viendo todas las noches en mis sueños".

Harry se había sorprendido de su revelación, porque no recordaba que Ginny le hubiera hablado alguna vez sobre como la había afectado su experiencia durante su 1º año en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, por aquel entonces él estaba tan encerrado en su dolor que no comprendió el puente que ella le tendía, y le respondió fríamente y sin mirarla a los ojos:

"Igual no entenderías".

Ginny permaneció callada unos instantes, tal vez incrédula ante su respuesta, y finalmente le dijo:

"Eres tú quien no entiende, Harry. Crees que enfrentas solo todo el dolor que existe en el mundo."

Ginny se marchó sin agregar nada más y Harry se quedó pensando en sus palabras. ¿Era verdad que deseaba enfrentar todo solo?. ¿Como si nadie fuera capaz de comprenderlo? .¿Era soberbio en su sufrimiento?. ¿Por que había contestado tan cruelmente a Ginny?. ¿Por qué estaba apartando de sí a todos los que querían ayudarlo?

Al despertar la mañana siguiente sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le hubiera derretido en el corazón, y cuando Ron despertó se sentó al lado suyo y empezó a llorar por primera vez en todo el verano. Ron, más confundido que dormido, apoyó su mano en su hombro como señal de comprensión y Harry empezó a llorar aun más fuerte.

Cuando vio a Ginny en el desayuno Harry se sorprendió de que lo saludara amablemente, si bien ella no le habló nuevamente durante el resto del día. Harry se sentía bastante incómodo de reconocer que se había equivocado, y recién al día siguiente juntó ánimos suficientes para hablar con Ginny. La encontró sola en su habitación escribiendo una carta, él entró y se quedó junto a la puerta mirando el piso por un rato. Finalmente ella le dijo "¿Sí, Harry?" y él se tragó su orgullo al decirle "Gracias Ginny... y ... lo siento". Ginny permaneció sentada mirándolo mientras jugaba con la punta de su pluma, y cuando dijo "Está bien" el brillo de antes había vuelto a sus ojos.

Harry se quedó parado mirando el piso, y ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente. El contacto volvió a aflojar a Harry, y casi sin quererlo silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Si ella se dio cuenta, igual no dijo nada, y Harry apreció su delicadeza.

Harry dio una vuelta en su cama, sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de esos días en que no podía escapar de las lágrimas. Pero él sabía que ese tiempo de desahogo entre personas que realmente lo querían lo había ayudado mucho, y que gracias a eso casi había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían sido su compañía inescapable en las vacaciones y ahora durante las clases. Y mañana los 4 irían juntos al primer día del año en Hogsmeade. Harry recordó sus lugares favoritos del pueblo y en algún momento se quedó dormido.

000000

Después de almorzar los 4 se abrigaron bien y partieron hacia Hogsmeade. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Ginny se veía preciosa con su gorro escarlata, que combinaba con su pelo. Cuando estaban llegando a Las Tres Escobas y se disponían a entrar, Ginny lo tomó del brazo y dijo:

"Ron, Hermione, no les molesta si me llevo a Harry¿no?"

Los aludidos los miraron medio sorprendidos y bastante curiosos.

"Quiero que me acompañe a ver unas... cosas.. .para ... quidditch...para mi escoba".

Ron la miró con cara de "Yo podría acompañarte luego", pero no dijo nada.

Se despidieron y marcharon hacia los siguientes negocios, y Harry sintió que los rayos de sol le dan con más fuerza en la cara ahora que caminaba a solas con Ginny, y ella seguía tomándolo del brazo. Pasaron junto a un grupo de varones de 5º año de Griffindor quienes saludaron a Ginny, y a él le lanzaron una mirada un tanto envidiosa, que hizo que ella lo soltara rápidamente.

Cuando entraron a Honeyduke, se cruzaron con una pareja que salía tomados de la mano: Cho Chang y Michael Corner. Cho le dirigió a Harry una mirada furtiva y Michael murmuró algo que sonó a "¿Cómo están?", si bien sus ojos sólo miraban a Ginny. Harry pensó que esa era realmente un situación extrañamente incómoda, que en otros tiempos le hubiera causado paralización parcial.

La tarde le pareció mucho más corta que otras veces, después de recorrer vidrieras, tomar un helado que te hacía entrar en calor y una guerra de bolas de nieve volvieron a encontrarse con Ron y Hermione a la salida del pueblo. Cuando caminaba hacia Hogwarts charlando con Ginny sintió que algo faltaba, y no fue hasta que entraron al Gran Salón que se dio cuenta que era: Ron y Hermione no habían discutido en todo el camino. Durante la cena los observó alternadamente y notó que ambos se pusieron un tanto colorados al sentir su mirada, y evitaron hacer contacto visual entre ellos. Ginny también los estaba observando, pero no en forma confundida y curiosa como él, sino con una expresión divertida y, por lo que había llegado a conocerla, triunfante.

Harry lo comprendió todo, y evitó poco exitosamente atragantarse con lo que estaba tomando. ¡Ginny no había querido pasar la tarde a solas con él, sino que Ron y Hermione estuviesen a solas! No es que se sintiera desilusionado, bueno, tal vez un poquito... la había pasado tan bien y le había parecido que Ginny... ¡Ron y Hermione¿Qué habría pasado esa tarde entre ellos?

Al día le faltaba aún otra sorpresa. Cuando él, Ron y Hermione estaban en el Salón Común repasando sus tareas, un objeto zumbante que atravesó la habitación hasta ubicarse por encima de Ginny, hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarla. El objeto se abrió, dejó escuchar los acordes de una canción, y luego la voz de un muchacho, distorsionada para no reconocer al autor, recitó:

_Vi tu hermoso cabello como fuego en la nieve. _

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

_Te vi junto a Potter esta tarde_

_Sus sonrisas eran ecos de sus miradas._

_Si sabes que solo deseo estar junto a ti cada momento. _

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_

El silencio fue seguido por carcajadas generalizadas de volumen ascendente. Harry y Ginny enrojecieron simultáneamente ante las numerosas miradas que se fijaron en ellos. Harry vio que Ginny tomaba el musical objeto y murmuraba algo a sus amigas, y después ella se dirigió a los dormitorios sin mirar hacia atrás. Cuando se fueron a acostar Ron lo acosó a preguntas sobre Ginny, y en defensa él hizo lo mismo sobre Hermione, pero ambos se acostaron sin obtener las respuestas que deseaban.


	2. Comienza el partido

Capítulo 2: Comienza el partido

Si bien Harry pensaba que después del incidente musical debería enfrentar las cargadas de todo Gryffindor, durante el día siguiente comprendió que no sería así. Tampoco tuvo que dar explicaciones, como le había sucedido gracias a Rita Seeker, cuando todo Hogwarts creyó que había un triángulo amoroso entre él, Hermione y Viktor Krum. La única persona que hacía alguna referencia al incidente era Ron, y solo como respuesta ante las preguntas que Harry le hacía sobre aquella tarde en Hogsmeade.

El jueves a la noche, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de dilucidar si la ausencia de cargadas le molestaba más que las cargadas mismas, Ginny se sentó a su lado diciendo "¡Hola Harry!". Ella miró los dos espacios vacíos alrededor de Harry y sonrió con picardía. Harry pestañó fuerte. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Hermione y Ron aún no habían aparecido, y en cualquier momento servirían la cena. Y no era la primera vez en la semana que se demoraban.

"Entonces", dijo Harry tratando de sonar natural, "¿crees que tu plan del sábado ha funcionado?" . Los ojos de Ginny brillaron en una forma que le hizo recordar que era hermana de Fred y George.

"Bueno, debo admitir que en parte salió muy bien" le contestó.

"¿En parte?"

Ella lo miró pensativamente.

"Sí, ya sabes..." dijo. Harry asintió automáticamente, y en el mismo momento se dio cuenta que en realidad, no sabía.

Un segundo antes de que la comida apareciera sobre la mesa, llegaron Ron y Hermione, sospechosamente silenciosos.

Después de terminar el postre, cuando ya algunas personas se habían empezado a retirar de la mesa, Ron encaró a Ginny:

"¿Tienes idea de quién te ha mandado el poema musical?". Por el gesto de su boca, Harry pudo deducir que al poeta le convendría permanecer anónimo.

Las orejas de Ginny tomaron el color de su cabello cuando contestó.

"Aunque lo supiera, serías la última persona a quién se lo diría".

Ron entrecerró los ojos, escrutando el rostro de su hermana.

"Entonces¿aún no sabes?".

El color rojo se estaba expandiendo a las mejillas de Ginny.

"No", contestó alzando la barbilla, gesto que Harry había aprendido indicaba su actitud desafiante.

"Se me ocurre una forma en que puedes averiguarlo", acotó Hermione, quien había estado muy callada durante la cena. Ron saltó en su lugar pero no dijo nada. Ginny suspiró molesta y se fue a charlar con sus amigas de 5º año.

Cuando Harry salía del Gran Salón, escuchó que una chica le decía a Ginny, entre risas: "¿Y para qué querrías averiguarlo? Debe ser un cobarde, si no se anima a hablarte...y también idiota si cree que Harry Potter y tú..." La chica vio que Harry la estaba mirando y escondió la cara tras su cabello.

Harry subió las escaleras y entró al Salón Común sintiéndose bastante molesto. ¿Por qué sólo un idiota podría creer que él y Ginny... lo que fuera? Era una afrenta a su orgullo, bueno, no que fuera todo un conquistador, pero cada tanto sorprendía a alguna chica que se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba ... además Ginny había pasado sus primeros años en Hogwarts siendo su mayor admiradora...Si él hasta había invitado a Cho Chang a pasar San Valentín juntos, aunque no había sido precisamente un éxito ... ¿qué diría Cho de él?... ¿Qué ninguna chica en su sano juicio saldría con él?...

Se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Pensó que de todas formas, eso era algo que no debería preocuparle, tenía problemas mucho mayores como ... Su mente volvió a Ginny , qué linda era cuando comía, la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza y... Ah bueno, sí muy linda, pero eso no significaba nada, Padma Patil también era muy bonita y no por eso... Pero a Padma no se le hacen hoyuelos cuando sonríe, dijo una voz en su mente. Y eso qué, pensó Harry, y la voz se calló.

Cuando Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a él casi se alegró de oírlos discutir, porque era en cierta forma volver a lo habitual.

"No tienes que darle ideas" resopló Ron.

"No sé por qué eres tan celoso de ella" respondió Hermione.

"Es mi hermana y no quiero que salga con un cualquiera".

"Para ti todos son un cualquiera", le replicó Hermione.

"No todos", dijo Ron mirando no muy disimuladamente a Harry.

Harry prefirió cambiar de tema.

"¿Terminaron el ensayo para Pociones?". Y la discusión se encarriló hacia temas escolares.

0000

Al día siguiente, antes del almuerzo, un muchacho alto lo abordó en el pasillo:

"Harry¿podría hablar contigo?".

"Nos vemos en el Gran Salón" le dijo Hermione, y ella y Ron se fueron, previo intercambiar con él miradas curiosas. Harry reconoció al guardián de Ravenclaw, Calvin Caesar.

"¿Sí?" dijo Harry, tratando de no sonar muy extrañado. Notó que el muchacho estaba ligeramente colorado, y le recordó con fuerza a alguien sin estar seguro a quién.

"Yo...quería decirte que te respeto mucho...por todo lo... bueno, ya sabes...y quería saber si... si te molestaría que invite a salir a Ginny Weasley".

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por completo de la sorpresa. ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso para salir con Ginny? Ese era asunto de Ron.

El muchacho volvió a juntar coraje y siguió:

"No quería interponerme... si hay algo entre ustedes".

Harry comprendió el deja vu que lo asaltaba. Hacía dos años Viktor Krum lo había encarado para saber qué pasaba entre Hermione y él. Pero esa vez se había sentido halagado y hasta divertido con la idea. No era eso lo que sentía ahora. Algo dentro suyo se oponía fuertemente a decirle a este muchacho alto y bien parecido que no había nada entre Ginny y él. Harry se dio cuenta de que él también se estaba poniendo colorado "Yo.." el muchacho lo miró a los ojos esperanzado, "No sé" balbuceó Harry.

Calvin se erguió en toda su altura (que era bastante, pensó Harry), y sonriendo amablemente le dijo "Está bien... comprendo" y se fue.

Harry permaneció parado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Un chico interesado en Ginny le había pedido permiso para salir con ella, y él prácticamente le había dicho que no. En realidad le había dicho que no sabía. "Eso vale como un no" se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione seguía medio aturdido.

"¿Que quería ése?" le preguntó Ron.

"¿Quién, Calvin?",dijo Harry mientras pensaba a toda máquina, "era por las reservas para el campo de Quidditch".

Más tarde Harry empezó a sentirse mal por haber mentido a sus amigos. Bueno, a Ron no se lo podía decir... pues empezaría a odiar al pobre Calvin Caesar que no tenía la culpa de nada. Y porque sería admitir que era posible que le gustara su hermana. Tal vez lo podría discutir con Hermione. Decidido a esto último, aprovechó a hablar a solas con ella mientras Ron se bañaba.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a Ron ni a Ginny... a NADIE"

"Está bien, Harry. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí".

"Es sobre Calvin Caesar".

"¿Qué hay con él?"

"Pues no hablamos de Quidditch... hablamos de Ginny. Me preguntó si me molestaría que él la invitara a salir".

Hermione alzó las cejas. " ¡Por lo de Hogsmeade!... Me parecía sospechoso que Calvin siempre se estuviese cruzando con Ginny como si..." se detuvo ante la expresión culpable de Harry. "¿Qué le dijiste, Harry?".

Harry aspiró fuerte (esto iba a ser lo más difícil) y muy bajo le dijo "Que no sé".

"Oh" dijo Hermione como si le faltara el aire. "¿No lo sabes?".

Harry permaneció en silencio y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sí lo sabía. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y también lo comprendió.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry?"

"¿Crees que si yo ... hablo con Ginny... ella...?"

Por un instante breve Hermione sonrió, pero después su cara se volvió muy triste.

"No sé, Harry. Hace mucho que no habla de ti en esa forma..." parecía que le costaba hablar, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo.

"Hay algo que no me estás diciendo"

La cara de Hermione era una mezcla extraña de compasión y vergüenza.

"Creo que a Ginny le gusta Calvin" dijo finalmente.

Tan rápido. Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba una chica y la ilusión se había ido tan rápido.

"Tal vez sea mejor así. Ser su amigo... está bien", dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para Hermione.

Permaneció pensativo, y lo atacó la usual vocecita interior. "¿Y te vas a dar por vencido así de rápido?.¿Con esa actitud planeas derrotar a Voldemort? El gran Harry Potter, enfrentó al Señor Oscuro pero no pudo conquistar a la chica que le gusta".

"Si mi padre se hubiera rendido respecto a mi madre cuando tenían 15 años, yo no estaría aquí", pensó.

"¿Has visto?", continuó la voz en su cabeza. "Tú tienes una ventaja: Ginny no te odia".

"Bueno", murmuró Harry. "Esto será todo un desafío".

0000

N.A: Me alegro mucho que les guste! Este fue mi primer fic sobre Harry Potter, así que le tengo un cariño especial. Respondiendo a cosas que me han preguntado:  
Como en mis otras historias, Ron y Hermione también hacen su aparición, pero son sólo vistazos de su relación.  
No uso programas tipo messenger, pero en mi perfil figura mi e-mail por si quieren escribirme.  
Realmente espero que Rowling siga el camino Harry-Ginny, pero confío plenamente que cualquier cosa que escriba no me desilusionará. Todo el asunto del príncipe mestizo, la profecía y Voldemort me tienen súper intrigada, y esa intriga y emoción es lo que más disfruto de estos libros.  
Aprecio mucho a quienes leen mis historias y se toman el trabajo de hacer un comentario, así que en agradecimiento a todos ustedes estoy intentado hacer una continuación de Cómo me enamoré de ti. Como ya había comentado, considero que la época de escuela es la más difícil de escribir, y decidí terminar ese fic porque no podía continuar escribiendo sin incluir algo sobre Voldemort & co. Y no tenía ganas de amargarles la vida a Harry y Ginny que estaban tan felices. Por eso, por ahora sólo es un intento, no sé si terminaré obteniendo un resultado que me agrade lo suficiente como para subirlo aquí. ¡Espero que puedan disculparme en ese caso!


	3. Cuidado con la Quaffle

Capítulo 3: Cuidado con la Quaffle

No fue fácil. Harry no tenía idea de cómo podía hacer para que Ginny se fijara en él. Cuando Ginny lo vio la mañana siguiente, después de que Harry había pasado casi media hora frente al espejo luchando con su cabello, lo único que ella le dijo fue:

"Harry, casi no te reconozco peinado"

Y él estaba seguro de que ésa no era la reacción que esperaba.

Se exprimió el cerebro y finalmente se le ocurrieron otras tácticas. Si la veía cargando algún libro pesado, o demasiados libros (a veces tantos como Hermione), se ofrecía a ayudarla. La primera vez había sido un fracaso, porque su amabilidad había hecho sospechar a Ginny que él planeaba alguna broma, y en vez de dejar que él la ayudara, ella había salido corriendo con libros y todo en la dirección contraria. La segunda vez Harry fue más cuidadoso y ella terminó confiándole sus libros, si bien continuó mirándolo con desconfianza.

Después Harry descubrió que el mejor lugar para hablar con Ginny a solas era la biblioteca. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo allí preparándose para los TIMOs, y por algún motivo que Harry sólo sospechaba, Hermione y Ron ya no iban tanto por allí. Una tarde que ambos se habían quedado solos (ya todos habían ido al Gran Salón), Harry se animó a dar un paso más osado.

"Ginny"

"¿Sí?"

"Estuve pensando en lo que decías de los movimientos evasivos... tengo algunas ideas... te espero mañana después del almuerzo en el campo de quidditch".

Le había llevado dos semanas darse cuenta que las prácticas de quidditch eran la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con Ginny, tres días más decidir exactamente qué debería decirle y otros cuatro días para encontrar el coraje y el momento adecuado para decírselo. Todo eso, sólo para que ella contestara:

"Bueno".

Al reunirse el día siguiente, Harry saludó a Ginny, que tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo (como siempre lo llevaba cuando volaba), y deseó con fuerzas que sus rostro no transluciera (al menos no por completo) lo embobado que se sentía. Después de una hora de vuelos Harry no necesitó llevarse la mano a la cabeza para saber que estaba tan despeinado como siempre. Se consoló pensando que al menos esa mañana peinarse sólo le había llevado 20 minutos (gracias a una loción llamada Cabello sin Movimiento que había ordenado por lechuza).

Cuando volvían a la escuela, antes de entrar, Harry se detuvo y Ginny se detuvo junto a él. Hacía varios minutos que estaba juntando ánimos para decirle lo bonita que era, y se había puesto como límite la puerta de entrada. Y allí estaban, y su boca no recordaba cómo moverse para hablar.

"¿Pasa algo, Harry?

"Tu pelo...", empezó Harry.

Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"Oh...debo estar horriblemente despeinada".

"No... se ve bien... así", dijo Harry señalando su cola de caballo.

Ginny se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, como tratando de deducir si él lo decía en serio.

"Gracias... A tu pelo también le sienta bien el quidditch", le contestó ella pasando rápidamente la mano por la despeinada cabeza de Harry.

Harry sonrió, decidiendo que nunca más volvería a perder tiempo tratando de peinarse con esa estúpida loción.

Al acercarse el partido contra Slytherin el equipo de Gryffindor empezó a practicar diariamente. La práctica del lunes había terminado temprano porque Ron tenía deberes de prefecto, y Harry se quedó acomodando las cosas, particularmente feliz porque Ginny se ofreció a ayudarlo. Todos se habían ido y ella le hablaba con entusiasmo del próximo partido.

".. así que vamos a ganar porque tenemos el mejor equipo ...especialmente por la cazadora izquierda y el capitán...", le dijo ella guiñeándole un ojo.

Harry la miró sonriendo, ella se veía radiante, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó y le dio un beso rápido en la boca. Ginny dio un paso hacía atrás llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y entonces Harry escuchó la voz de la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento.

"Bueno Potter, espero que tú y tu patético equipo hayan terminado con la cancha, pues es hora de que los mejores jueguen".

Harry y Ginny salieron rápidamente de los vestuarios, y vieron a Malfoy, Crable, Goyle y el resto del equipo de Slytherin con sus escobas en la mano.

"Ah, si están sólo Uds. dos...¿en 5 años no has podido conseguirte otra novia, Potter? Y tú Weasley¿por cuánto te alquila tu familia?", los otros rieron con Malfoy.

Harry sintió que se ponía más colorado de lo que ya estaba, pero fue Ginny quien respondió:

"Como si tú tuvieras novia aparte de Crable y Goyle".

En ese momento todos los jugadores de Slytherin sacaron su varitas, pero Harry y Ginny fueron más rápidos y ambos gritaron hechizos que fueron anulados por un rayo azul proveniente de atrás.

"¡Qué es esto!", gritó una furiosísima profesora McGonagall."¿Pero qué creen que están haciendo...?"

"Slytherin, 50 puntos menos. Gryffindor, 50 puntos menos. Sr. Potter y Srta. Weasley, vengan conmigo".

Harry no sabía si sentía furioso o desilusionado. Cuando por fin había juntado el valor para besar a Ginny (y qué bien se había sentido aunque fuera sólo un segundo), había aparecido todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y ahora McGonagall los llevaba a detención, y él no había podido intercambiar ni una palabra con Ginny.

McGonagall los puso a corregir los ensayos de los chicos de 1º año y les prohibió hablarse. Pero cuando la profesora no estaba mirando, Ginny lo pateó suavemente por debajo de la mesa, y al mirarla ella le dedicó una sonrisa entre tímida y seductora, que hizo que Harry se olvidara por un momento de todo lo malo del mundo.

McGonagall no los dejó ir a la cena. Harry partió hacia la clase de Occlumnecy, y Ginny permaneció en la oficina corrigiendo bajo la mirada estricta de la profesora.

Si bien Harry había avanzado mucho en las clases con Dumbledore, esa noche estaba particular (y muy felizmente) desconcentrado. Se sorprendió cuando el recuerdo de esa tarde apareció ante sus ojos. Dumbledore no hizo ningún comentario al verlo, pero cuando Harry se iba le dijo con voz divertida pero mirada seria:

"Sabes Harry, si sales con ella, sería mejor que nadie se entere".

Harry fue a las cocinas a buscar comida, y fue prácticamente secuestrado por Dobby, quien no le dejó ir hasta que hubo comido el equivalente en peso a un elefante. Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor, Harry intentaba analizar esa última frase de Dumbledore.

¿Que nadie se entere¿Por qué querría Dumbledore que nadie se enterase? Aunque en el fondo Harry lo sabía. Para proteger a Ginny. Para que no terminara como Sirius, sufriendo por su culpa. Claro que tenía razón. Tendría que decirle a Ginny que se había equivocado. Por más que le doliera decírselo.

Decidido, Harry entró en el Salón Común y vio una figura solitaria sentaba frente al fuego. Ginny lo había esperado. Harry se sentó junto a ella, lo más lejos que el sofá se lo permitió.

"Hola", le dijo ella.

"Ginny, yo quería decirte que... que yo no...", suspiró fuerte y sin mirarla soltó, "fue un error".

Ella no dijo nada, sólo permaneció mirando el fuego, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Harry no pudo aguantarse las ganas de mirarla, y tuvo la impresión de que tenía los ojos rojos¿acaso había estado llorando?.

"McGonagall me dijo... cuando me iba... me dijo que si salía contigo, nadie debía enterarse"

Harry saltó un su lugar. Dumbledore había visto su recuerdo, pero McGonagall ¿cómo se había enterado?. Tal vez su intercambio de sonrisas no había pasado tan desapercibido como habían creído.

Como seguía sin mirarlo, Ginny no notó su reacción, y continuó diciendo:

"Y yo me pregunté por qué nadie debería enterarse... y después comprendí... qué peligroso sería para ti". Ginny hablaba tan bajo que Harry tuvo que acercarse para escucharla. "Si él lo supiera, intentaría usarme, como antes, para hacerte daño..."

Harry sentía que el agujero en su corazón se estaba agrandando. Ginny pensaba que él estaría en peligro, cuando en realidad era al revés. Tuvo que aferrarse al sillón para contener las ganas de abrazarla. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

"En la clase de occlumencia, Dumbledore vio mi recuerdo... me dijo que nadie debería enterarse si salía contigo...yo después comprendí que era para protegerte... para que no te pase lo mismo que a...", tragó saliva antes de decirlo, "Sirius".

Ginny lo estaba mirando muy fijo. Si bien su expresión era triste, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. Estaban tan cerca que Harry podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas. Un segundo después la estaba besando muy suavemente, mientras su corazón saltaba desacompasado en su pecho. Ella permaneció quieta, y en algún momento Harry sintió que ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Y no se acordó ni de Voldermort, ni de Dumbledore, ni de nadie más. Sólo estaban él y Ginny. Sintió una honda tristeza cuando ella finalmente apartó su rostro.

"Igual podemos seguir siendo amigos" le dijo él.

"Oh, sí, por supuesto" asintió ella, muy colorada,"muy buenos amigos".

En el momento que ella volvió a mirarlo, casi automáticamente Harry volvió a besarla. Y esta vez la abrazó. Ella pareció resistirse a la idea, pero luego apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. Harry no recordaba nada más agradable. Si tuviera que conjurar un Patronus, estaba seguro que sería algo impresionante. La imagen de su Patronus le recordó a Sirius. Esta vez fue Harry quien se apartó.

"Perdóname", le dijo.

Ginny se había puesto de pie. "Lo siento, Harry. Lo siento mucho". Y corrió hacia el dormitorio de chicas.

Los días siguientes Harry se sentía tan miserable que hasta el muy despistado de Ron lo notó.

"¿Te sientes bien, Harry?", le preguntó durante el almuerzo. "Hace varios días que casi no pruebas bocado".

"Claro que te parece que todos comen poco si siempre te sirves tres veces", acotó Hermione.

"Sólo con el postre", le contestó Ron ofendido.

Harry sonrió ante la típica discusión y se sintió un poquito mejor.

"Tal vez estés enfermo", dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían a la primer clase de la tarde. "Creo que hay algún virus dando vuelta en nuestra torre. Ginny tampoco está comiendo mucho últimamente", comentó pensativa.

Por suerte para Harry, ninguno de sus amigos notó la expresión en sus ojos, porque Ron se había puesto a discutir con Hermione sobre la "probada inexistencia" de eso que los muggles llamaban virus.

A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, tal vez porque Harry estaba débil por la falta de apetito, Dumbledore vio el recuerdo del sofá en el salón de Gryffindor. Esta vez sí dijo algo.

"Sabes Harry, tengo la impresión de que tal vez me haya expresado incorrectamente. Es maravilloso que te intereses en una chica, y que ella se interese por ti. Créeme que no es tan fácil que ambas cosas ocurran a la vez", Dumbledore sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo. "Sí creo que sería prudente evitar llamar la atención sobre ti. Por eso te he dicho que lo mantuvieras en secreto. Pero por favor, no te pierdas una de las más bellas experiencias de la vida por temor a lo que pueda pasar."

Mientras Harry escuchaba a Dumbledore, una sensación explosiva se apoderó de su estómago (aparte de un hambre abrumadora): tenía que hablar con Ginny.

Salió de la oficina de Dumbledore tratando de no parecer muy ansioso, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras empezó a correr, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al retrato de la señora gorda.

En el salón común había ya pocos grupos de chicos, charlando algunos y estudiando otros. Ginny estaba sentada con tres de sus compañeras de año haciendo tareas.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para hablar con ella a solas? Decidió valerse de sus prerrogativas de capitán. Se acercó al grupo de chicas, y después de saludar dijo:

"Ginny¿podríamos hablar de la práctica de mañana?".

"Claro Harry", le dijo ella acercándose. Harry la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a un rincón vacío.

"Necesito hablar contigo...a solas... ¿nos podríamos reunir hoy a medianoche aquí?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea", le dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Por favor, es importante".

Finalmente, ella asintió.

Harry sonrió triunfante, y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había unos cuantos pares de ojos observándolos con curiosidad.

"Genial", pensó Harry. "Ahora tendré que hacer algo".

"Y para la práctica de mañana trae... tu ropa de lluvia"

Después Harry buscó al resto de los jugadores del equipo, y los llevó al mismo rincón para decirles que en la práctica del día siguiente harían un hechizo climático para jugar con lluvia.

Ron hasta pensó que era un buena idea, porque durante esta temporada no habían practicado ni un solo día con lluvia, y estaba seguro que Slytherin conjugaría una tormenta para buscar una ventaja en la poca visibilidad.

Un minuto antes de medianoche Harry se dirigió al salón común escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad. Encontró a Ginny leyendo junto al fuego. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella no podía verlo, Ginny levantó la cabeza cuando Harry se acercó a ella. Harry miró que no hubiera nadie bajando por las escaleras, y se sentó junto a Ginny cubriéndola con la capa. Ella ahogó un grito de exclamación al verlo.

"Casi me sacas el corazón del pecho" .

Harry le contó su charla con Dumbledore, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. Cuando terminó, Harry agregó:

"¿Y qué te parece?", sin preocuparse de lo expectante que sonaba.

Ella permaneció pensativa, mientras Harry no sabía cómo aguantarse las ganas de besarla.

Finalmente, le dijo:

"No quiero que _él _(Harry sabía que no se refería a Dumbledore) siga decidiendo mi vida", y para confirmarlo le dio un beso rápido en la nariz. Harry pensó que era la primera vez que le besaban la nariz... o al menos la primera vez que era conciente de ello.

0000

N.A: Gracias a todos por sus reviews!


	4. Tratando con el guardián

N.A: Este más que un capítulo es una transición entre la 1º y la 2º parte de la historia. Por eso es bastante corto. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Capítulo 4: Tratando con el Guardián

Ambos pronto descubrieron que un noviazgo secreto no era precisamente fácil en Hogwarts. Sólo durante el almuerzo se sentaban juntos, mejor dicho enfrentados, y en las restantes comidas se conformaban con saludos rápidos. Al principio se veían todas las medianoches, pero después temieron que el cansancio de las mañanas y sus marcadas ojeras los delataran. Así que redujeron los encuentros nocturnos a dos semanales, algo que Harry consideraba horriblemente escaso. En el siguiente viaje a Hogsmeade fueron con Ron, Hermione y Neville . Esto último idea de Ginny que a Harry no convenció mucho, porque había empezado a sospechar que el autor de aquel poema anónimo había sido Neville. Ron no coincidía con Harry en este punto, pues él estaba seguro de que el culpable era Dean Thomas.

"Después de todo, ella lo dejó el segundo día de clases", decía Ron justificando su teoría. "Pero ¿por qué te importa eso a ti?"

Harry apenas atinó a mirar a otro lado y encogerse de hombros, tratando de verse inocente.

Si Ron y Hermione no le contaban lo que fuera que pasaban entre ellos, él tampoco les diría palabra sobre su relación con Ginny.

La llegada de las vacaciones de Navidad fue un gran alivio, aunque Harry hubiera preferido pasarla en la Madriguera que en el nº 12 de Grimmauld. La tarde en que llegaron la Sra Weasley mandó a Harry y a Ginny a limpiar el ático, y ambos subieron tratando de quejarse de forma que sonara convincente.

Ginny cerró con llave la puerta, y cuando varias horas después Hermione subió a buscarlos para la cena, no habían limpiado ni un cajón. Cuando abrieron la puerta Hermione los miró inquisitivamente:

"¿Por qué estaba puesto el cerrojo?"

Ginny mintió con soltura:

"Temíamos que algo surgiera de los baúles y se escapara a otra habitación".

Hermione observó el desorden intacto de la habitación, luego miró el pelo más despeinado que lo habitual de Harry y las orejas coloradas de Ginny, y sonriendo con malicia dijo:

"Ahh... ahora entiendo. Uds. estaban... ¡Lo sabía!...Cuando se lo diga a Ron..."

"Hermione, es importante que nadie lo sepa".

Y le contaron sobre Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"Pero Ron..." musitó Hermione.

"¿Por qué tendrías que decírselo?" preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja. En seguida Harry entendió su estrategia.

"Es verdad, no veo por qué no puedas ocultarle algo a Ron".

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de ponerse colorada. Suspiró resignada y asintió.

Sin embargo Ron no tardó mucho más en enterarse. Cuatro días después abrió la puerta del armario en el cual Harry y Ginny se habían escondido, y soltó un grito de asombro.

"Lo sabía! Cuando se lo cuente a Hermione...".

"Oh no" dijo Ginny "Es importante que nadie lo sepa".

Y soltó la misma historia que le habían contado a Hermione. Ron parecía sumamente incómodo ante la idea de mentirle a Hermione, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando estuvieron solos Harry le dijo a Ginny:

"Fred y George estarían muy orgullosos de lo que acabas de hacer".

La diversión les duró hasta el anteúltimo día de vacaciones. Harry y Ginny se habían escabullido una medianoche al armario en que los habían encontrado Ron, y al abrirlo se encontraron con que ya estaba ocupado.

"¡Ron!", gritó Ginny

"¡Hermione!", exclamó Harry.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron incandescentemente colorados, y les dirigieron una mirada de picardía. Entonces Harry y Ginny comprendieron que ellos aún estaban tomados de la mano.

"Entonces, Uds dos...", empezó Ron sonando muy poco sorprendido.

Hermione lo miró con atención.

"¡Lo sabías!", le dijo.

"¿Yo¡No!... Espera ¿ Tú lo sabías?", preguntó Ron bastante ofendido.

Una vez aclarada la confusión, Ginny preguntó:

"¿Uds. dos... desde cuándo están...mm..¿Desde la primera salida a Hogsmeade?"

Ron codeó a Hermione, quien mirando al piso contestó:

"Más o menos".

"�¿Desde antes!", se sorprendió Harry.

"No mucho antes" balbuceó Ron. "Cuando nos dejaron solos aquella tarde... pensamos que era un plan para descubrirnos."

"¿Y por qué no querían ser descubiertos?", preguntó Ginny.

"Nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer... pensamos que sería mejor aclarar primero las cosas entre nosotros... y no queríamos que...", Hermione dirigió una mirada culpable a Harry.

"No sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar... no queríamos lastimarte" ,continuó Ron también mirando a Harry.

"Temíamos que si te lo decíamos... pensaras que te estábamos dejando solo" , agregó Hermione.

Harry sintió una vergüenza creciente al pensar que su mal carácter asustara a sus amigos.

Pero después se pusieron hablar sobre cómo Ron y Hermione habían logrado engañarlos, y Harry y Ginny aprendieron algunos trucos que después les resultaron muy útiles.


	5. Un vistazo de la Snitch

Capítulo 5: Un vistazo de la Snitch

Habían pasado casi 9 años desde que habían encontrado a Ron y Hermione en aquel armario. Y después de tantos años de amor y ahorros, Ron y Hermione se iba a casar al  
día siguiente.

Harry había estado recordando toda la mañana sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Aquellos besos a escondidas con Ginny. Las miradas vergonzosas que Ron y Hermione intercambiaban cuando se tomaban de la mano.

La primera vez que Harry se dio cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba Ginny, sino que estaba enamorado de ella, fue durante sus últimas vacaciones como alumno de Hogwarts. Harry estaba en su dormitorio de Privet Drive, mirando una foto que Luna les había sacado a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione (si bien Harry sospechaba que el verdadero objetivo de Luna había sido Ron). Los cuatro estaban sentados en la biblioteca y saludaban a Harry desde sus lugares. Entonces Harry recordó una de las tantas bromas de Fred y George, cuando habían manchado la foto de la novia de Percy, haciendo que ésta se rehusara a aparecer en el marco. Tal vez si manchaba con tinta a Ron y Hermione, ellos también se ofenderían y se irían de la foto. Y entonces Harry tendría su primera foto de Ginny y él solos.

Como lo había previsto, las imágenes de Ron y Hermione se disgustaron muchísimo cuando Harry dejó caer una gota de tinta sobre ellos, y abandonaron la foto. Pero lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba. En esa foto Harry y Ginny estaban separados por Ron y Hermione, sentados cada uno en un extremo. Después que las imágenes de Ron y Hermione se fueron, las imágenes de Harry y Ginny permanecieron en sus lugares saludando. Pero después de unos minutos, la imagen de Ginny se corrió para sentarse junto a Harry. La imagen de Harry sonrió ampliamente, y las dos imágenes se quedaron mirándose entre sí y sonriéndose, olvidándose por completo de saludar a Harry que los miraba sorprendido. Y una de las tantas veces que durante sus solitarios días de verano Harry se quedó mirando la foto, hubiera jurado que vio a la imagen de Ginny besar la nariz de la imagen de Harry.

Así fue como Harry comprendió que Ginny, además de ser divertida, dulce y muy bonita, tenía algo más que le encantaba: la forma en que siempre se sentía mejor, incluso más esperanzado, si estaba con ella. Harry buscó entre sus recuerdos, y descubrió que esa sensación estaba en su corazón desde antes que empezara a salir con ella, o aún antes de que empezara a interesarse en ella. Sintió la necesidad urgente de hablar con Ginny, escuchar su voz y tomar su mano entre las suyas. Harry se miró al espejo, y su imagen le preguntó:

"Entonces...¿estás enamorado?"

Harry ya sabía la respuesta.

El séptimo año en Hogwarts había sido el más difícil. No por todas las materias, ni las tareas interminables y la preparación para los ÉXTASIS. Lo más agotador, lo que resultaba asfixiante, era el miedo constante al ataque. Harry no podía imaginar que fuera posible sobrevivir a tanto dolor, pero lo hizo. Y sabía que lo había logrado por y gracias a Ginny

Harry terminó su séptimo año junto con un gran evento que ya figuraba en los libros de historia de la magia: la derrota de Voldemort. El gran Harry Potter. El chico que vivió dos veces.

Ese verano fue el primero que Harry pasó entero en la Madriguera. Por fin él y Ginny podían caminar tomados de la mano, por fin podían hacer las cosas que las otras parejas hacían normalmente. Durante los cuatro años que salió con Ginny, Harry se consideró el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Pero habían llegado a amarse con tanta locura, a depender tanto uno del otro, que se asustaron. Después de todo¡eran tan jóvenes!. Tal vez habían vivido todo demasiado rápido. Pero es así como se vive si crees que no tendrás un mañana.

Harry empezó su entrenamiento como Auror, pero antes de terminar el primer año empezó a sentir que las Artes Oscuras ya le habían robado mucho tiempo de su vida y abandonó el curso. Apenas estuvo libre, lo convocaron para jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, y Harry aceptó entusiasmado.

Ginny no tuvo problemas vocacionales. Al terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts empezó los estudios para Sanadora. Entre las extenuantes prácticas de él y las interminables clases de ella, les quedaba poco tiempo para estar juntos. Unos días después de que Harry cumpliera 19 años, ocurrió algo inesperado. Solucionando una emergencia de Mal-uso de artefactos muggle, el Sr. Weasley sufrió un accidente que le costó la vida. Todos quedaron muy impresionados con su muerte absurda. Después de escapar a varios intentos de homicidio, era increíblemente irónico que un enchufe en mal funcionamiento hubiera matado a Arthur Weasley. Harry pensó que a pesar de todo, el Sr Weasley había muerto haciendo algo que le encantaba, y tomó conciencia de que él no estaba dispuesto a morir en un accidente de Quidditch.

Por un lado estaba Harry, buscando una carrera por tercera vez en menos de dos años, y por el otro Ginny, profundamente deprimida por la pérdida de su padre y más abocada que nunca a sus estudios. Aunque se seguían queriendo, decidieron separase.

Harry recordaba muy bien el día en que se había separado.

Era muy tarde y los dos estaban cansados cuando se encontraron en aquél café. Habían pasado los dos últimos meses discutiendo a cada rato, por las nimiedades más estúpidas. Pidieron dos cervezas de mantequilla, y permanecieron largo rato en silencio, hasta que Ginny dijo:

"No estamos bien, Harry"

"Ya lo sé"

"Siento que...que hemos sido _nosotros_ por tanto tiempo, con tanta pasión y desesperación...que nos hemos olvidado de ser Harry y Ginny"

Harry la miró largamente, sorprendido de que ella hubiera puesto, una vez más, sus propios pensamientos en palabras.

"Necesito ser Harry", dijo tomando su mano en la suya.

"Necesito ser Ginny", murmuró ella.

Los dos sentían que necesitaban crecer por su cuenta, lejos de ese amor que tanta seguridad les había dado durante la guerra. Siguieron siendo amigos. Harry empezó a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, primero en la Comisión de Deportes y luego de un tiempo escuchó de una vacante en el Departamento de Misterios, y para su propia sorpresa, pidió el trabajo y fue transferido. Allí finalmente había empezado a sentirse a gusto. Después, hacía más de tres años, Ginny se había ido a Francia a hacer su especialización. Desde entonces sólo intercambiaban mensajes ocasionales.

Harry había tenido varias novias después de Ginny. Todas lo habían dejado. Él no entendía la causa de sus fracasos amorosos, hasta que Karenina, su última novia, se lo dijo llorando la noche que lo dejó:

"No puedo seguir así, porque me estoy enamorando de ti, y tú ya estás enamorado de otra mujer".

Ahora estaba solo, como lo había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Y mañana se casaban sus dos mejores amigos. Harry se paró frente a su chimenea y apareció en la Madriguera, para el almuerzo que los Weasley organizaban como adelanto de la fiesta del día siguiente. Se avergonzó al notar que estaba nervioso. Sabía que Ginny estaría allí. Después de tanto tiempo, volvería a verla. Ya no necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo: había comprendido que nunca había dejado de quererla.

Cuando Ron saludó animadamente a Harry, éste notó que Ron estaba una 10 veces más nervioso que él. Su vista vagó por el jardín en busca de la melena pelirroja que le interesaba. Allí estaba Ginny, abrazando con un brazo a Bill (sólo Harry sabía que era su hermano favorito) y hablando con Hermione. Era su Ginny de siempre, y sin embargo se veía distinta. Harry se acercó a saludar, primero a Hermione que lo abrazó con fuerza (ella también parecía muy nerviosa), luego a Bill, y por último a Ginny. Como todas las veces que después de separase se había encontrado con ella en la Madriguera, enseguida todos se alejaron con excusas. Harry suponía que nadie se resignaba a la idea de que Ginny y él estuviesen separados. No podía culparlos, tal vez él tampoco se había resignado aún.

Ginny lo saludó con un beso rápido en la mejilla, y él le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

"Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos".

"Desde aquel espantoso año nuevo en que Fred y George arruinaron la comida" rió ella.

"Espero que no tengan nada preparado para mañana" comentó Harry.

Ella lo miró alzando las cejas.

"Pues yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Imagina cómo se pondría mamá".

Harry miró a la señora Weasley, quien estaba conversando animadamente con los padres de Hermione. Como gesto de atención a las visitas, todos vestían ropa muggle.

"A papá le hubiera encantado esto" dijo Ginny, mirando a lo lejos pensativamente. Harry leyó el dejo de tristeza en su voz, y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ella reclinó su cabeza sobre él, y ambos permanecieron en silencio. Harry se preguntó si Ginny podría sentir los latidos fuertes de su corazón.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en París¿Dejaste algún corazón roto?"

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo de esa forma que tanto le hacía acordar a Fred y George.

"El famoso Harry Potter, el mago más sexy del año, está interesado en mi vida amorosa... Bueno, supongo que yo tengo una ventaja respecto a ti, me entero de tus novias a través de Corazón de Bruja".

Harry se sonrojó como un adolescente ante la imagen mental de la Edición especial de otoño de la revista Corazón de Bruja, que los había elegido a él y a su ex novia como la pareja más sexy del año. Harry sabía muy bien que él no era para nada sexy. Aquel nombramiento se debía exclusivamente a los atributos físicos de su ex novia, Karenina Tomovlova, la conocida modelo rusa de túnicas

"Te contaré la versión original de lo que hayas leído, si tú respondes a mi pregunta" le propuso él con su más seductora sonrisa.

"Conocí a alguien en las prácticas en el hospital... Jean Pierre" con estas palabras el corazón de Harry saltó hacia su estómago.

"Una persona muy agradable... me ayudó mucho"

"¿Y por qué no lo has traído para que lo conozcamos?" preguntó Harry, tratando de disimular su desilusión.

"Me dejó después de mi cumpleaños" dijo ella con tono casual.

La boca de Harry formó una O, pero no dijo nada.

La nube pasó rápido de la cara de Ginny, y codeando suavemente a Harry le preguntó:

"¿Qué me cuentas de tu novia la modelo?. ¿Es tan hermosa cómo se ve en las fotos?"

"Pues sí es muy bonita... pero ya no es mi novia. Me dejó... unas semanas atrás".

"Oh... lo siento, Harry."

"Está bien... Dijo algo extraño antes de irse", Harry no sabía por qué le estaba contando eso. "Dijo que nunca podría enamorarme de ella".

Ginny lo miró con curiosidad. Él inclinó la cabeza para hablarle al oído, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la Sra Weasley.

"La mesa está servida".

Harry no se extrañó de que hubiesen guardado dos lugares para que él y Ginny se sentaran juntos.


	6. Atrapando la Snitch

Capítulo 6 : Atrapando la Snitch

La ceremonia de matrimonio fue distinta a todas las que Harry había visto, porque combinaba costumbres muggles con otras de los magos. Se reunieron en el jardín de los Weasley, que había sido especialmente adornado para la ocasión, siendo mágicamente agrandado.

La madre de Hermione estuvo llorando todo el tiempo, y la Sra Weasley tenía una expresión contraída que probablemente indicaba que estaba evitando hacer lo mismo. Hermione estaba preciosa con su vestido de margaritas, pero Harry apenas podía apartar la vista de Ginny.

"Al menos intenta cerrar un poco la boca", murmuró Fred a su lado, ahogando una risita.

Durante la fiesta Harry se reencontró con varios de sus antiguos compañeros del colegio. Un flash llamó su atención, y se dio vuelta para ver a Colin Creevey y su esposa, Luna Lovegood. Luna tenía un bebé rubio en sus brazos.

"Harry¿podría sacarte una foto sosteniendo a Neville?", preguntó Colin.

Harry sabía muy bien que no se vería precisamente feliz en esa foto. El nombre del bebé había despertado en él una serie de recuerdos, al aparecer el rostro de Neville Longbottom en su mente.

Harry y Nevillle siempre habían compartido una extraña conexión. Una profecía los había nombrado a ambos potenciales vencedores de Voldemort, pero Voldemort había elegido a Harry como su igual. Harry y Neville habían sido privados del amor de sus padres por Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Harry y Neville se habían enamorado de la misma chica, y ella había elegido a Harry. Pero fue Neville quien murió para salvarla. Y al salvar a Ginny, Neville también había salvado a Harry.

La voz de Hermione devolvió a Harry a la realidad. Era su turno de bailar con la novia, según alguna loca costumbre muggle que también había forzado a un sonrojado Ron a bailar con su flamante suegra..

La felicidad de Hermione era tan irresistible que Harry se encontró sonriendo otra vez.

"Aún recuerdo tu cara la noche que Ginny y yo los sorprendimos en aquel armario".

"Oh... parece que fue ayer", dijo Hermione sonriendo, "recuerdo que me enojé tanto con uds dos... por jugar con nosotros".

"Ya sabes cómo es Ginny... lo lleva en la sangre" rió Harry, mirando de reojo a Ginny que bailaba con Fred. A Hermione no se le escapó la expresión de su rostro.

"Nunca entenderé por qué uds dos siguen separados".

"Creo que está haciendo calor aquí", comentó Harry aflojándose el cuello.

"Harry Potter, no oses cambiarme de tema el día de mi boda."

"Nuestras vidas siguieron caminos distintos" , dijo Harry con tristeza.

"Pues ahora Ginny va a mudarse a Londres. Consiguió un puesto en San Mungo. Tal vez podrías ayudarla a conseguir departamento" y con eso Hermione lo obligó a dar una vuelta, quedando enfrentados con Fred y Ginny.

"¿Podría bailar con mi cuñado favorito?" preguntó Hermione. Y Harry no tuvo más opción que bailar con Ginny.

Después de los comentarios de la boda, y de burlarse del rostro aterrorizado de Ron al pensar que Harry se había olvidado los anillos, Harry se animó a aprovechar la información que le había pasado Hermione.

"Escuché que conseguiste trabajo en St Mungo"

"Si... pensaba que esa era la parte más difícil... pero resulta que lo más complicado es encontrar un buen lugar para vivir... lindo, barato y bien ubicado".

"Conozco a algunas personas... tal vez pueda ayudarte... podría ser tu agente inmobiliario" propuso Harry.

"No estoy segura de qué me estás proponiendo... espero que sea algo _indecente_... ¡decente!... (las orejas de Ginny empezaron a tomar el color de su cabello) pero te agradecería eternamente si me ayudas... los muggles de las muebliarias son inentendibles".

Harry la miró divertido, haciendo que ella se pusiera aún más roja.

"Está haciendo calor acá", dijo Ginny levantándose el cabello con una mano y haciéndose una cola.

Ginny apareció en la chimenea de Harry el martes a la mañana a la hora que habían acordado. Él estaba preparando el desayuno, y la invitó con un jugo de melón y frutilla.

"¿Sigue siendo tu favorito?", le preguntó.

Ginny asintió mientras tomaba el vaso.

"Los años te han cambiado Harry. Hasta se podría decir que te has vuelto ordenado".

"Ya sabes cómo es vivir solo", dijo Harry, "aprendes a la fuerza".

"¿Te parece que me veo lo suficientemente muggle?", preguntó Ginny.

"Tal vez si recortas un poco la falda", dijo Harry, y con un movimiento de su varita transformó la larga pollera de Ginny en una falda corta de moda.

"Así que también te has vuelto un atrevido", le reprochó ella sonriendo.

Cuando entraron a la primera inmobiliaria el agente los saludó entusiasmado.

"¡Recién casados! Me encanta atender a los enamorados".

Fue difícil determinar quién se puso más colorado.

"Oh no, nosotros no..." empezó Ginny.

"Somos amigos" continuó Harry "buscamos un apartamento pequeño, para una persona. Es fundamental que tenga chimenea."

Después de una semana de intensa búsqueda Harry comprendió que Ginny tenía razón, era particularmente difícil conseguir un buen lugar por un buen precio. Como Ginny recién empezaba, su sueldo no era muy alto, pero de todas formas quería vivir sola y no en la Madriguera.

Cuando Harry descubrió que una pintoresca casita de altos, en la misma cuadra en que vivía él, estaba disponible, negoció con el dueño que él pagaría la mitad del alquiler, siempre que cuando fuera a la tarde con Ginny, le dijese que el precio era la mitad y actuara como si nunca se hubieran visto.

A Ginny le encantó el lugar, pero en seguida comentó en voz baja a Harry "Jamás podría pagar un lugar así".

Cuando el dueño les dijo el precio Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y lo llevó aparte.

"Este lugar cuesta el doble que eso... ¿crees que el dueño nos esté ocultando algo?"

Harry ya había pensado la excusa perfecta.

"Los vecinos dicen que acá mora un fantasma. Ningún habitante se ha quedado mucho tiempo".

Y de esa forma Harry consiguió que Ginny y él fuesen vecinos.

Tener a Ginny tan cerca le permitía ir a verla con cualquier excusa. Cuando se quedaba sin azúcar, cuando no recordaba el hechizo para limpiar tal mancha, cuando quería compañía para jugar al ajedrez. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos. Para la cena de fin de año de la oficina Harry invitó a Ginny, y le presentó a sus compañeros del Departamento de misterios, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a hacerles chistes sobre su particular relación de amistad.

Clotilde, una bruja que llevaba más de 30 años en el trabajo, disparó sin tapujos.

"Realmente me maravilla que Uds sean amigos. Por lo que he oído, antes eran mucho más que eso. Y ya saben lo que dicen... donde hubo fuego..."

Harry se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando volvieron, Harry acompañó a Ginny a su casa, y ella lo invitó con un té de menta.

"Tus compañeros son muy divertidos. Debe ser porque nunca hablan del trabajo..." comentó Ginny.

Harry se sentía particularmente desinhibido después de todos los whisky de fuego que había tomado antes.

"Creo que nunca te conté por qué me dejó Karenina".

"Sí lo hiciste, Harry... porque creía que nunca te enamorarías de ella".

"Esa es una parte... creía que nunca me enamoraría de ella, porque ya estaba enamorado de otra mujer".

Ginny hizo un gesto extraño, arrugando la nariz como un gato, y dijo:

"Pues yo tampoco te he contado por qué me dejó Jean Pierre.¿Recuerdas esa tarjeta que me enviaste para mi último cumpleaños?"

Harry asintió.

"Esa fue su excusa. Me dijo que no podía competir con un recuerdo... que siempre estarías tú interponiéndote entre nosotros."

Ambos se quedaron mirando su tasa de té por unos momentos, en silencio.

"Ginny..."

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Crees que ellos tienen razón?"

Después de todo, Harry descubrió que no era el único que había bebido de más. Levantó la vista y vio el rostro de Ginny muy cerca, y sintió que ella le besaba la nariz. No necesitó nada más para abrazarla y besarla dulcemente en la boca.

"Te extrañé tanto, Ginny" le susurró después en el oído.

La mañana siguiente de esos besos apasionados y un tanto borrachos, Harry se despertó maravillosamente feliz. Preparó el desayuno para dos, lo puso en una bandeja, y fue a la casa de Ginny caminando, porque aparecerse con cosas de cristal nunca era una buena idea.

Harry tenía una llave (después de todo, él pagaba la mitad del alquiler), dos hechos que Ginny ignoraba. Encontró a Ginny profundamente dormida, con los brazos doblados en una posición extraña. No quiso despertarla, así que se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y se contentó con mirarla dormir. Más o menos tres cuartos de horas más tarde, Ginny hizo un ruido gracioso y abrió los ojos.

"Buenos días".

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

"Te traje el desayuno", continuó Harry. "El último del año".

Ginny se sentó en su cama, aún mirándolo en silencio.

"Harry", dijo ella finalmente. "Anoche...¿acaso nosotros...?"

"Nos besamos", completó Harry, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Ginny bebió de una el contenido del vaso.

"¿Y ahora...dónde estamos?", preguntó al terminar.

"En tu dormitorio", contestó Harry.

"Eso ya lo sé", replicó Ginny alzando la vista al techo. "Me refiero a... a _nosotros_".

"Es cierto que anoche tal vez bebí demasiado, pero eso no me convierte en mentiroso. Te extrañado tanto Ginny", dijo Harry sentándose en el extremo de la cama. "Después que terminamos, me llevó mucho tiempo volver a tener una novia. La primera mujer que besé... sólo la besé porque tenía tu risa. Mi segunda novia tenía tus pecas. Y Karenina tenía tu sentido del humor. Siempre te buscaba a ti, sólo que no me daba cuenta".

"Nunca me dejarás olvidarte¿verdad?", dijo Ginny arrojándole una almohada. "Cuando estaba en cuarto año en Hogwarts, estaba tan segura de que sólo eras un amigo para mí. Pero después, en mi quinto año, empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, y comencé a conocer al verdadero Harry. Todavía te recuerdo llevando mis libros por media escuela. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti. Después nos separamos, y yo creí que por fin había dejado de quererte de esa forma...hasta que volvimos a encontrarnos dos meses atrás, y pensé que iba a tener un ataque al corazón sólo por la emoción de verte de nuevo".

"¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?", le preguntó Harry. "Nosotros nunca tuvimos un final...fue más bien como... una pausa".

"Pero necesitábamos esa pausa. Éramos tan solo unos niños jugando al amor. Necesitábamos crecer y entender tantas cosas.", Ginny suspiró antes de continuar. "¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dicen, que nunca olvidas el primer amor?"

Harry no le contestó, al menos con palabras. Sea acercó a ella, le acarició el rostro con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz, y le dio un beso suave en la boca.

"Entonces...hemos vuelto a ser _nosotros_", murmuró Ginny.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y dándose tiempo para entender por completo qué significaba eso.

"Probablemente sea mejor que nos reservemos esto por un tiempo. Ya conoces a mi familia...", dijo Ginny después de un par de minutos.

"Apenas les digamos que hemos vuelto a estar juntos, empezarán a imaginar nombres para nuestros hijos", dijo Harry riendo.

Ginny se sonrojó levemente, pero entonces pareció notar algo.

"Dime una cosa... ¿cómo entraste aquí? Tengo el fuego apagado y puse el hechizo anti-aparición".

Y esta vez fue el turno de Harry de enrojecer.

Con los días Harry fue descubriendo que las cosas pocas veces pasan cómo se habían planificado.

Era el último martes de enero y Harry estaba preparándose para salir cuando una cabeza pelirroja, acompañada inmediatamente por una de melena castaña, aparecieron en su chimenea.

"¡HARRY!", gritaron al unísono.

"Ron, Hermione¡me asustaron¿Qué...?"

Fue interrumpido por una revista que salió volando de su chimenea y lo golpeó en la cabeza, llenándolo de cenizas. Harry sacudió las páginas y vio el último número de Corazón de Bruja, que mostraba en la portada una foto de página entera de Ginny y él abrazándose y besándose sentados en una plaza, con el titular en letras fosforescentes "Siempre se vuelve al primer amor".

"¿Cómo pudiste¡Diciendo que estabas muy bien solo!", exclamó Hermione.

"¡Te vi ayer y no me dijiste nada!", explotó Ron.

Harry empezó a balbucear, pero se sorprendió al ver aparecer una cabeza más en su chimenea.

"¡Mam�¡Ya estamos muy apretados!", gritó Ron.

La Sra Weasley no prestó atención a su hijo.

"¡Harry! Siempre esperé que esto pasara... ¡pero enterarme así!"

Finalmente Harry recobró la soltura y con su mejor tono diplomático explicó.

"Queríamos decirlo cuando estuviéramos todos juntos, en el cumpleaños de Charlie la semana que viene".

"¿Aquello arriba del sofá no es...?" , empezó Ron.

Harry se apresuró a dar un paso para taparle la vista del sofá donde Ginny había dejado su salto de cama. No quería verse forzado a dar explicaciones, especialmente frente a la Sra. Weasley.

"La verdad es que estoy bastante atrasado, así que les agradecería que me dejan usar mi chimenea."

"Los esperamos esta noche para cenar", dijo la cabeza de Hermione antes de desaparecer.

Cuando vio a Ginny durante el almuerzo, no necesitó explicarle que ya toda Inglaterra se había enterado de su relación, y que probablemente habían ofendido a la familia Weasley en pleno. Sin embargo, en el cumpleaños de Charlie descubrieron que todos los Weasley estaban demasiado contentos con la novedad como para acordarse de hacerse los ofendidos.

Harry y Ginny evitaron cometer el mismo error dos veces. Cinco minutos después de ponerse de acuerdo, enviaron mensajes simultáneos a sus familiares y amigos avisando que se casaban el mes entrante. De alguna forma, alguien más se enteró, y Corazón de Bruja sacó esa misma noche un número especial sobre la que se anunciaba como la boda del siglo.

Fin

Desearía poder decir que vivieron por siempre felices, pero eso no me toca a mí decidirlo.

0000

N.A: Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
